


Plus Que Ma Propre Vie

by xoemely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: FRENCH COUSIN GIVES ME LIFE!!, M/M, why am I so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoemely/pseuds/xoemely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Votre nom est Louis, oui? Êtes-vous d'origine française ainsi?” Marcel asked, stepping forward and hugging him, too. A friend of Harry’s is a friend of his, and vise versa. When he felt the boy stay limp in his arms, he stepped back and gave him a confused look before turning to Harry. “Est-ce qu'il ne parlait pas français?”</p><p>Harry laughed at his best friends and shook his head. “Non, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit français, soit.”</p><p>Marcel blushed a furious red and turned back to Louis. “Sorry, mate.”</p><p>Louis’ eyes were wide and his eyebrows raised, confused as to what just happened. “Excuse me?"</p><p>------</p><p>Or Harry's cousin from France comes to live with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus Que Ma Propre Vie

“Bonjour!” Marcel grins as he kisses his Aunt Anne’s cheek.

“Hello, love! I’m so happy you’re here. Let me go get Harry, he’s so excited you’re staying with us!” Anne beamed, turning to go up the steps before turning back around. “He didn’t know you were arriving today, so he has a friend over, but Louis is lovely.”

“It’s fine, no worries.” Marcel said, pulling his bags into the living room. He sat on the couch and fixed his glasses, almost unable to contain the excitement of seeing his cousin after so long. Marcel grew up around the corner from Harry, so they were best friends and virtually inseparable. Marcel’s mum is Anne’s sister and his dad is from France, so he grew up speaking both English and French, but is more attuned to speaking French due to having moved there when he was about 11. He moved to live closer to his dad’s family, but he always visited Harry for a little during summer break, or Harry visited him. To this day, he and Harry were still best friends and texted, FaceTimed, and skyped basically everyday. Marcel was here now because he and Harry were freshly out of high school (the two boys were only months apart, Marcel being older) and Marcel wanted to spend time with Harry and explore their newfound freedom of adulthood.

While in thought, Harry came running down with a huge grin.

“Hazza!” Marcel, squealed, jumping up and running into his cousin.

“I missed you so much, Marcy!” Harry said, hugging him tightly. He hadn’t seen Marcel in ages.

While still hugging, another boy came down the stairs and stood quietly, waiting for the almost identical boys to break up.

“You don’t even know how happy I am to see you.” Harry said, stepping back from the hug, but keeping an arm around his shoulder. He looked up and saw Louis, grinning at his friend. “Hey, mate. I was gonna come back up, but now that you’re here, this is my cousin, Marcel.”

Marcel stared dumbfounded at the boy before him, blinking a couple times before smiling. 

“Votre nom est Louis, oui? Êtes-vous d'origine française ainsi?” Marcel asked, stepping forward and hugging him, too. A friend of Harry’s is a friend of his, and vise versa. When he felt the boy stay limp in his arms, he stepped back and gave him a confused look before turning to Harry. “Est-ce qu'il ne parlait pas français?”

Harry laughed at his best friends and shook his head. “Non, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit français, soit.”

Marcel blushed a furious red and turned back to Louis. “Sorry, mate.”

Louis’ eyes were wide and his eyebrows raised, confused as to what just happened. “Excuse me?” 

Harry nearly doubled over and took a few moments to calm down enough to answer his friend. “Marcel thought you were French because of your name.” He said, his voice breathy.

“Oh, unfortunately not.” Louis said, looking less concerned. “But, when did you learn to speak French?” He asked, glancing between Marcel and Harry. 

“I taught him.” Marcel smiled, looking proud of himself.

“It was mostly Uncle Scott.” Harry corrected, poking Marcel’s side.

“I helped.”

“Whatever. Give me your bag so we can bring it to your room.” Harry said, holding out his hand. 

“I got it, mate. Go chill with your friend, I’ll be with you in a second.” Marcel said, dragging his bags behind him as he made his way up the stairs and into the ‘Guest Room’, which was really his when he stayed here.

While he was setting up his room, Louis and Harry walked back into Harry’s room, sitting on his bed to wait for Marcel.

Louis was the first to break the silence. “Okay, I know you always talk about him, but you could’ve given me some warning.” He said.

Harry looked up from his phone. “What do you mean? I told you that he’d be coming to live with me soon. I didn’t know he’d be here today.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Louis frowned, crossing his arms. “You could’ve told me he was that attractive.”

Harry laughed, falling back against the bed with his hands covering his face.

“Don’t laugh at me! You tell me that you wouldn’t be startled if someone who looked hotter than your already hot best friend came in, and then started speaking French!” Louis said, his lips in a seemingly permanent frown. That only made Harry laugh even more. 

Marcel walked in and raised an eyebrow, watching Louis hit Harry with a pillow while his cousin looked red in the face from laughing. 

“This is definitely one sexy pillow fight.” Marcel said, giggling and sitting at Harry’s desk.  
Louis looked up and blushed slightly, throwing the pillow down and crossing his arms.”You’re cousin is a jerk.”

“Ouais je sais.” Marcel said, laughing.

“I still don’t speak French.”

“Ouais je sais.” He said again, laughing even more. Harry joined in again. Louis sighed and threw the pillow at Marcel.

“You’re just as annoying as Harry!”

“Ouais je sais.” They said at the same time, making Louis groan. 

“I hate you both.”

\-------------------------------

A few weeks later, Marcel was pretty used to living here, and Louis and him were just as close as Louis and Harry. The three of them being best friends, they were hardly away from each other. One weekend, Robin, Harry’s stepdad, had to go away for work, taking him mum with him.

“I don’t care if you have friends over, just don’t make a mess.” Anne had said, Harry and Marcel promising to be good.

Once they were gone, Harry thought it would be a good idea to introduce Marcel to some of his other friends.

“Niall’s an adorable Irishman, and Zayn’s quiet at first, but once he warms up to you, he’s funny. and you know Liam.” Harry said, getting a beer for him and Louis from the fridge and offering Marcel one.

“Liam! I missed him, I can’t remember the last time we spoke.” Marcel said, smiling before he sees the beer. “You actually drink that piss water? No thanks. Auntie must have some nice red around here, right?” 

Harry rolled his eyes and got down a glass. “Damn French people and their wine.” He teased, taking a bottle out from the freezer. He poured Marcel a glass, and he took it happily. 

“I’m a classy lady.” Marcel said, blowing him a kiss before walking back into the living room and sitting next to Louis.

“Wine? Really?” Louis laughed, catching the beer Harry threw him. “What are you, 40?”  
“You’re just jealous of my refined taste.” Marcel said, turning his face away playfully. Louis bumped his arm, making his glass slosh around. “Watch it, Tommo.”

“Oops.” He grinned, popping open his beer. Marcel rolled his eyes.

Marcel and Louis continued to tease each other and playfully argue as the doorbell rang. They paid no attention to it, letting Harry get it as they continued to bicker.

“Hi, Zayn!” Harry greeted the raven haired boy, letting him in. 

“Hey, mate.” Louis said, smiling at the boy. “This is Marcel, Harry’s cousin.”

“Bonjour!” Marcel said, taking another sip of his wine.

“Hello.” Zayn smiled politely, a little awkward around the unknown guy sitting in the living room. 

“C’mon, let’s get you a drink.” Harry said, leading him into the kitchen. 

“Very mystique.” Marcel muttered, making Louis laugh. 

“He’s a nice guy.” Louis said, shrugging.

In the kitchen, Harry offered Zayn a beer, which he declined. “No thanks, mate, beer’s nasty.”

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. “And I thought Marcel was the only one who thought that way. Would you rather wine?” Harry asked rhetorically, not expecting a response.

“Yeah, sure.” Zayn said, smiling.

Harry looked at him and sighed, getting a glass for the Bradford boy. “I swear, there’s something wrong with you two.” 

Zayn laughed, taking the now full glass. “So that’s your cousin? You look like you could be twins.” He said, taking a sip.

“Yeah, we get that a lot, but we’re just cousins. He’s shorter than me, even though he’s older.” Harry shrugged. “I think you two would like each other, you’re very similar people.”

Zayn nodded, already feeling a little more comfortable with the Frenchman in the other room. They walk back and Zayn sits on an arm chair next to the chair.

Marcel looks up at the boy and smiles. “Nice choice. I’m glad I’m not the only one who thinks beer tastes like piss.” He said, laughing as Louis rolls his eyes.  
“That’s only because you’re a pampered Frenchie.” Louis said, pinching his dimpled cheeks.

Zayn laughs, his eyes lighting up a little. Harry was right, they are pretty similar. “I agree, Tommo, but maybe you just like the taste of piss.” 

Marcel broke into a fit of giggles, having to put his glass down to avoid spilling it. The look on Louis’ face was priceless. He frowned and crossed his arms, huffing. “If you wanna fight, Malik, just say the word.”

“Anytime, Tomlinson.”

The doorbell rang again, and Harry came out of the kitchen with a mouthful of chips, walking to the door. He swallowed and swung the door open, a blonde boy tumbling in. “Hey, Haz! The party has arrived! And Liam’s here, too, I guess.”

Marcel immediately looked up at the accent and his eyes widened. “Sacré bleu.” He whispered under his breath. Louis snickered at Marcel.

“Hey, Ni, Li, c’mon in.” Harry said, and shut the door behind them.

“Hi, guys!” Louis smiled and Zayn waved, Marcel jumping up and running over to Liam. 

“Liam, it’s been so long!” Marcel said, beaming at Liam as they hugged. Liam looked surprised, but happy, hugging him back.

“I didn’t know you’d be here!” Liam grinned, stepping back and looking at him. “I still think you and Harry are secret twins.”

“Well, I’m still 4 months older than him, so.” Marcel rolled his eyes, looking at Niall. “Bonjour, je suis Marcel!” He smiled.

Niall blinked and looked at Harry before shrugging and hugging Marcel. Marcel let out a little squeak because of the suddenness of the tight hug, but hugged back none the less.

“Hi, Marcel!” He said loudly, finally letting go. Marcel took a deep breath and fixed his glasses, going back to his seat. 

“I think I’m gonna need more wine.” He said to Louis, picking up his glass and finishing the rest of it. Louis laughed put his arm around his shoulders.  
“You’ll get used to it.”

Marcel sighed and got up, taking his glass into the kitchen where Harry was giving Liam and Niall drinks.

“Où est le vin?” Marcel asked, not even realizing that he was speaking French.

“Ici.” Harry gave him the bottle and looked back at the other boys. “What did you guys want?”

They looked confused and stared at Harry, who laughed. “You’ll get used to it.”

Once everyone was all settled, they sat in the living room and talked for a bit before Louis started to get impatient.

“Guys, I’m so bored.” He whined, leaning on Marcel, who pushed him off.

“Well, what do you wanna do?” Harry asked, the rest of the boys interested as well.

“Let’s play a game!” He said, grinning.

“Yeah, like truth or dare!” Niall added, high fiving Louis.

Marcel laughed. “I’m in.”

The other boys nodded, and everyone shifted, creating a shape that was kind of circular. 

“Who’s first?” Zayn asked from beside Marcel.

“Louis should go, it was his idea.” Liam said.

“Okay, fine.” Louis said, grinning evilly as he cracked his knuckles. Marcel frowned, confused. ”Harold, truth or dare?”

“Dare! Bring it, Tommo.” Harry said, looking like he was mentally prepared to run a marathon.

While Louis thought of an adequate dare for his friend, Marcel turned to look at Zayn, raising his eyebrow. “Why does everyone look terrified of Louis?” He whispered.

“Because he’s literally the truth or dare king. One time, a dare was so bad, we had to evacuate the party.” Zayn whispered back, his eyes locked on Louis. The rest of the boys waited for Harry’s dare eagerly.

“I dare you to let Niall raid your kitchen and make you a smoothie.” Louis said, his smile innocent as him and the Irish lad shared knowing looks. Harry’s face turned a pale shade of green before nodding.

Marcel cocked his head to the side, looking back at Zayn for an explanation. The dare sounded easy enough, but Zayn looked like he was about to cry from trying to contain his laughter. “The last time Louis gave Harry this dare, Niall made the most vile thing, and he immediately threw up.” Zayn explained, a few snickers slipping out. 

Niall got up and ran into the kitchen while Louis leaned back with a shit-eating grin and Liam tried his best to console the already queasy Harry. Marcel was mildly concerned for his cousin, but it was also pretty funny. If there was one thing Marcel knew already, it was not to say dare if Louis asks him.

There was a few clanging noises, then a big slosh, Niall soon coming out with a very full glass of chunky brown liquid. Marcel nearly gagged at just the color, leaning into Louis. “That’s evil.” He muttered, Louis laughing.

Harry took the glass from Niall, getting greener as he smelled the concoction. “What the actual fuck is in here?” He asked, gasping for air. Niall just laughed. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and pinched his nose with his free hand, lifting the glass to his lips and taking a huge gulp. He instantly runs into the kitchen, where you can hear him puking into the sink.

“That’s so nasty.” Marcel said, cracking up with the rest of the guys. 

Harry rinses out the sink and glass, leaving it in there as he goes to the fridge and gets another beer to wash out the awful taste still in his mouth. He comes back into the living room and reclaims his spot, his mouth turned into a frown. “Niall, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” Niall smiled innocently, earning a cackle from Louis.

“Please tell us again about the time you sucked Liam’s dick when you guys were really drunk.” Harry said, his face straight except for the small smirk that graced his lips.

Marcel’s eyebrows shot up as Niall and Liam both blushed deep red and looked away from each other. As far as he knew, they were both just friends, but he could sense some tension between them. I guess this is why.

“C’mon, mate, do you have to bring it up all the time?” Niall asked, his usual loud tone gone. Marcel felt bad for him, but mostly for Liam, who looked like he was about to pass out.

“Do you and Louis have to always give me that dare?” Harry asked rhetorically.

“Fuck off.” Niall rolled his eyes, looking into his beer bottle to avoid his eyes.

“Vous êtes si méchant.” Marcel mumbled, feeling bad for his friends.

“Il le méritait.” Harry shrugged at Marcel, making him shoot Harry a look.

Niall sighed and pushed Harry once. “Okay, Frenchie,” Niall continued, looking at Marcel. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Marcel said hesitantly, kinda glad that Niall didn’t know much about him. If it had been Harry, then he would’ve been worried.

“Tell us something embarrassing about Harry.”

“Well, there’s a lot I can say.” Marcel said, stifling a laugh at Harry’s paling face. “There was this one time in year 5 where he tried to kiss a girl and she gave him a black eye.”

All the guys started cracking up while Harry’s face flamed red. Marcel tried to hide his smile as Harry sent him a death glare.

The game continued, the guys all got beers- even Marcel, who gave up on wine when Zayn did. It had been an hour, and they were all at least a little tipsy and willing to do anything without complaint.

“Okay!” Niall hiccuped slightly, giggling. “Louis! Truth or dare?”

Marcel looked over at Louis and he smirked, rubbing his hands together. “Dare”

“I dare you to take Marcel in the closet for 7 minutes in heaven.” Niall said while laughing, earning a shove from Harry.

“Dois-je? Je voudrais pas, personnellement.” Marcel said nervously. He didn’t want to pop a boner in front of Louis tonight, to be honest.

Marcel really liked Louis, and he wanted to be with him the right way.

“Il suffit de le faire, la chatte.” Harry said, still glaring at Niall. “Le plus vite vous obtenez fait, plus le jeu continue.”

Marcel sighed and got up, holding a hand to Louis. Louis gave him a smirk as the walked to the closet.

They got in the dark closet, and it was slammed shut, the guys laughing on the other side. 

“Seven minutes on the clock!” Niall said through the door, an obvious smile in his voice. 

After a few seconds in silence, Louis cleared his throat and took both of Marcel’s hands, rubbing them gently. Marcel blushed, but let him continue, his heart fluttering. Neither of them were shy with their feelings, but this was different to them.

“Okay, maybe it’s the alcohol, or maybe it’s the fact that we’re trapped in a closet, but I need to tell you how I feel.” Louis said suddenly, but quietly, so only him and Marcel can hear.

Marcel remained quiet, letting Louis collect his thoughts and say what he needs to. He squeezed his hands, letting Louis know that he was listening.

Louis took a deep breath, his heart racing. “I really like you, Marcey. I know this is kinda sudden, but I’ve liked you for a while, and I wanted you to know that. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way.”

Marcel’s breath caught in his throat, looking down. “Louis..”

He let out his breath, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Louis’ unresponsive ones. He stayed there for a moment, scared that Louis didn’t want that, but before he could pull away, Louis kissed back. They stayed like that for a moment before pulling away, both of them laughing.

“Peut-être est l'eau de pisse, mais je vous aime vraiment, aussi.” Marcel said quietly, lifting his hand to Louis’ cheek.

“Darling, I don’t speak French.” Louis chuckled, leaning into his hand.

“Then read my lips.” Marcel said, feeling quiet proud of his own smoothness as he pressed his lips against Louis’ again. He felt Louis smile, and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

They were broken apart by the light of the living room coming through the now open door. Niall laughed as he saw the two in each other’s arms, the other guys joining him as they saw their now red faces.

The pair left the closet holding hands, walking back to their seats with shy smiles. 

The game ending shortly after, everyone wanting to watch a movie. Louis and Marcel were cuddling on the couch.


End file.
